crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Salem Mercury
Salem Mercury is the original, and if not most influential witch to ever exist within skyverse as she is the progenitor of modern day magic. Her research and influence could be pointed to as the main cause of its spread across the universes. Unknown to some, Salem was the legendary witch that fought with The Six Heroes and, using the powers gifted to her by the gods, excelled her research on magic. Personality WiP History Early History Salem was born in the small country village of Izalith, located on the far outreaches of the kingdom, Anor Londo. She was raised along side her younger sister, Madusa, on her families farm. Izalith was a poverty stricken mud hole surrounded by a dense and dangerous forest. Many villagers would die each year from either starvation, the cold or by the beasts that lurked in the forest. Even at a young age Salem was gifted, being capable of challenging a then unknown energy that would later become the foundation of Magic. Determined to help her village, Salem vigorously studied her gifts as she wanted to give them to others to make the entire land a better place. Salem was successful in endeavours as she was capable of creating the first set of spells. Though basic, these spells allowed her village to survive the harsh winters and flourish into a thriving community that became the central hub for magic in Altira. Salem's acts did not go unnoticed however, as when the gods were seeking heroes to combat the Titans, a race of giant that sought to enslave humanity the overthrow the gods, Salem was picked, not only for her expertise in magic, but also her strong sense of generosity and desire to help others. The gods infused Salem with their power and, alongside the other selected heroes, defeated and trapped the titans in a battle that would go on to become a legend among the people of Skyverse. After the six split up, having accomplished the feat they were gathered to do, Salem went on to study the new found abilities she was given. Using the powers of the gods, Salem was able to create a vast array of spells and incantations, revolutionizing magic as it was known at the time. Thanks to her, her small village developed into a prosperous land and would become the location of the first school to study magic, the Izalith Academy of Witchcraft with Salem as its headmistress and founder. The Moribund War Salem fought in the Moribund War alongside several powerful witches who graduated from her school, together they defended Izalith and multiple small villages that were being devastated by the war. Once the war finished, and the land was being separated into sky islands by the Goddess of Gods, Ami, Izalith was going to be left behind. However, using her immense magical powers, Salem lifted the village and the forest surrounding it into the sky herself. To this day it still floats there, its mystery disappearance from the land lead to be it being known as Lost Izalith. Having accomplished tremendous feats during the war, Salem was tired in both body and soul and was on the verge of collapsing from pain after exerting herself so much. Salem would resort to entering a sealed state, where her magical energy could incubate and she could regain her strength. Until this day Salem has stayed in her hibernative state, still aware of the goings on around her as she is placed on the highest tower of the academy, watching over all its students until a day she is needed. Wand and Familiar The Shiny Rod The shiny rod is a powerful wand used by Salem herself, crafted during her time with the Six Heroes. The rod is made from a combination of enchanted metals and gem stones, it's core is a small fragment of the Sorcerer's Stone and as such, it can hold vast amounts of magical energy. The shiny rod is considered a legendary item among the magic community and is considered the peak of what a wand could be. It is so powerful that even if a weak and inexperienced sorcerer was to get a their hands on it they would be capable of incredible spells and magics. However, only the true owner of the rod is able to unlock it's true potential. Alcor Alcor is the familiar of Salem and is a rare species of skyverse crow known as the celestial crows, named such because the marking on their breast resemble stars. He is a very intelligent animal and is extremely loyal to Salem, as the bond between the two is iron clad. Alcor has been owned by Salem since he was a chick, the young witch finding him one day after he fell from his nest and was abandoned by his mother. Salem cared for the young bird, treating it's wounds, feeding it and eventually teaching it how to fly. Due to it's connection to Salem, Alcor shares the immortality that Salem has. However, during the time of Salem's rejuvenative sleep the crow has become complacent with it's lifestyle of being cared for by the school's assistant, and thus has become lazy and pampered. Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Lawful Good Category:The Six Heroes Category:Immortal